


Just A Little Bit More

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Edgeplay, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three months since they last saw each other but that doesn’t mean that it’s going to be over quickly … where would the fun be in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thanks to [blue_eyed_1987](http://blue-eyed-1987.livejournal.com) for beta-ing this for me and also thanks to [sksdwrld](http://sksdwrld.livejournal.com) for such a great prompt.

 

~*~

“Now as these Mandrakes are only seedlings their cries won’t kill you yet but they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I’ve given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection.” Every time Neville did this lesson he was reminded strongly of Professor Sprout, unsurprising given that he had borrowed heavily (read, completely copied) from her mandrake lesson when he had been a student. Or rather what he could remember considering he had fainted during said mandrake lesson. “So could you please put them on right away. Quickly!”

As the students all did as he asked, Neville took the opportunity to quickly adjust himself underneath his robes. If he wasn’t anticipating the evening or even the weekend ahead so much then he would kill Charlie for asking him to do this. Taking a deep breath, he returned to his lesson.

“Flaps tight down and watch me closely! You grasp your mandrake firmly… And you pull it straight out of the pot.” He looked up to ensure that all of his class were watching him closely. Thankfully this lot were Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s so nowhere near as troublesome as the Gryffindor/Slytherin class, something that he was incredibly grateful for. He didn’t think that he had enough focus to deal with the other second years today.

“Got it? Now you dunk it down into the other pot and cover it in soil. It’s as simple as that. Now, there are plenty of plots to go around. Grasp your mandrake and let’s get on with it.”

As the class managed to sort themselves into suitably sized groups and get on with the minimum amount of fuss, Neville couldn’t be more grateful that this wasn’t the Gryffindor/Slytherin class because he desperately needed the brief reprieve this gave him. In the months following the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort, Neville had found himself working alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix to rebuild Hogwarts after the damages inflicted by the Death Eaters. One of those that he had worked with the most was Charlie Weasley. With the death of Fred, the Weasley clan had pulled together as they never had before with Charlie leaving behind Romania and his beloved dragons for Britain.

It was strange really. Neville had attended Hogwarts with five of the Weasley children but he had never considered himself particularly close to any of them; Percy had only ever been interested in his books, the twins had been a law unto themselves, Ginny was in a different year and it had always been Harry, Ron and Hermione. In fact, until his very last year at Hogwarts when he had finally seemed to come into his own, Neville had always been a bit of a loner. So, it had surprised him when he had gotten on so well with Charlie. Working alongside the dragon tamer had certainly made the days pass quicker considering the number of tales that Charlie had to tell about the reserve and the antics of the dragons. What Neville hadn’t been prepared for was the jolt of attraction that he had felt towards the second oldest Weasley boy. It wasn’t that Charlie was male because there were plenty of same-sex relationships in the Wizarding world and his gran had always hammered it home to him that there was nothing wrong with who he fell in love with (the unspoken words were ‘as long as they were Pureblood’) so that wouldn’t be an issue. It was just that the last person he had fancied was Luna Lovegood and her blonde petite looks couldn’t be more different from Charlie’s stocky frame and typical Weasley colouring. Still, the year that they had spent at Hogwarts under control of the Carrows had proven to him that the only thing that he felt for Luna was friendship or even a brotherly affection.

Still, once the last of the funerals had been held for those who died during the Battle of Hogwarts and Hogwarts was well on its way to being rebuilt, Neville wasn’t completely surprised when Charlie announced that he was returning to Romania and the reserve. He wasn’t completely surprised because, as devastating as everything had been, the Wizarding world was starting to return to normal. A new Minister of Magic had been elected, shops on Diagon Alley were starting to re-open and Hogwarts was preparing to welcome back students. It only made sense that Charlie would want to return to his home and the life that he loved.

With Charlie back in Romania, life had continued for Neville. As with a lot of those who had been in his year of the DA, he joined the Auror Corps much to his gran’s delight. It wasn’t for him though. He may have stepped up as a leader when Hogwarts was under the control of Snape and the Carrows and then again during the Battle of Hogwarts, it wasn’t what he wanted. His announcement that he was leaving the Auror Corps did not go down well with his gran, not even after finding out that instead he had accepted an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout with the understanding that he would eventually become the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts when she retired. The atmosphere at home had become incredibly frosty and awkward so Neville was equal parts relieved and confused when he received a letter from Charlie inviting him to Romania, having heard what had happened via the Weasley family grapevine.

Neville would have been lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t thought about Charlie since Hogwarts but he had been taken aback by the flash of lust that he felt when he saw Charlie or the fact that he spent nearly a week blushing furiously every time Charlie touched him accidentally and more than a little bit paranoid that he was acting like a lovestruck Romilda Vane. And then, in an attempt to avoid a furious and nesting Horntail, he found himself sandwiched tightly between a fence post and Charlie’s thickset body. It felt as though he could barely get any air into his lungs and then whatever air had been in them was stolen from him as Charlie’s mouth was on his.

Neville wasn’t like the other guys in Gryffindor; he had only ever had one kiss before, from Luna, and that couldn’t be any more different to this. Charlie was all solidity and dominance, possessing Neville’s mouth and he didn’t fight it; he simply surrendered. The following morning, he had woken with Charlie’s muscled body a furnace along his back and with his body aching all over. He couldn’t help but blush at the thought of the previous evening, even as his cock hardened again. The rest of the time that Neville had been in Romania had been spent in the bed (and in the living room, on the kitchen table, in front of the fireplace and even up against the wall by the front door when they couldn’t wait) whenever Charlie wasn’t working. Neville had been convinced that what they had had in Romania would stay in Romania and that would be it so he had been more than surprised when Charlie had turned up at his doorstep one day. They hadn’t left Neville’s bed for anything other than the bathroom and food for forty-eight hours, even food was inevitably brought back to bed, and Neville was definitely walking with a limp when Monday came.

They had been doing this for three years now, moving back and forth between the UK and Romania when they could. It became easier when Neville was officially the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts; Charlie would make trips when he could during the school year and Neville would spend the entire summer holiday in Romania on the reserve. Neville had come to one rather huge realisation during those three years. He was more than a little bit in love with Charlie Weasley and his really rather filthy mind, not to mention his cock and what he could do with it.

(~*~)

By the time that Neville made it up to his private chambers after dinner, his legs felt like jelly and he didn’t think he’d made a single bit of sense during his conversation with Hagrid during dinner. It had been virtually impossible to find a position to sit in that didn't place any pressure on the plug inside of him and at the same time he was trying to ensure that his robe covered his erect cock at all times. The toys that Charlie had insisted on him wearing all day had kept him on edge and now he was just desperate to get some relief, preferably at the hand of his boyfriend. Just as the portrait swung open to give him entry to his own chambers, he stumbled as the plug inside of him came alive with a pulse and he gave a low moan, hoping desperately that there were no students around to see him. Charlie had obviously arrived then.

He stumbled inside on shaky legs having requested that the portrait guarding his chambers not permit entrance to anybody else. As soon as he was inside, his gaze was immediately drawn to the figure slouched in the armchair by the fire. Judging by the fact that Charlie was still wearing his battered dragonhide and leather work clothes, he hadn’t wasted any time and had come straight from the reserve. Despite the fact that it was Charlie’s fault that he had been aroused and distracted all day, Neville couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight of his lover.

“Charlie, you’re here … oh god, what are you doing?” He looked accusingly at the older man who was playing with his wand, a cocky grin on his face.

“Do you like the new spell that I found? I thought it made things a little bit more interesting.”

“Interesting?” Neville’s jaw dropped. “Charlie, I’ve been walking around, I’ve been teaching, wearing a cock ring and a plug. Do you have any idea how distracting that is?”

“You’ve worn worse for an entire weekend.”

Neville flushed a bright red as he recalled the weekend that Charlie was talking about but then returned his attention to the here and now. “That was completely different and you know it. We were in Romania and as I recall we didn’t actually leave the bed much if at all for the weekend. I certainly didn’t have to teach!”

“You’ll get over it.”

Charlie’s voice was filled with suppressed amusement as he grasped Neville’s hand and pulled him onto his lap, straddling one of Charlie’s thighs which had the knock-on effect of pushing the plug deeper into him. Neville moaned as his head fell back; it felt good but not good enough because while the plug was fairly thick, it wasn’t long and it didn’t reach as deep as Neville wanted it to. Yet another ploy of Charlie’s to keep Neville on the edge all day. He knew exactly what was going to happen when he had received the owl with Charlie’s instructions and while he didn’t really object to Charlie’s plans too much, mainly because he knew how good Charlie would make it for him when he could finally find his release, he wasn’t too enamoured by the fact that they weren’t going to have sex at least once before embarking on the rest of it.

His head snapped back up as Charlie pinched one of his nipples through his robe, the sudden jolt of pain abating as Charlie moved his thigh sending a wave of pleasure through him as the movement made the plug shift inside him. With Neville occupied by the random movements of the plug inside him and clinging to the arms of the chair in an attempt to keep his balance, something that was easier said than done, Charlie took the opportunity to get Neville’s robes open and wrestle with the buttons of the shirt underneath. Charlie had just pinched Neville’s nipple again, this time without the cloth barrier when Neville sprang into action.

He’d had enough of playing now, he wanted more; he needed more. His hands scrabbled inelegantly at Charlie’s shoulders, trying in vain to find the fastenings holding his leathers closed. Before he could even hope of getting anywhere, Charlie’s hands settled on his thighs, gripped and then picked Neville up, carrying him through to the bedroom with Neville’s robes and shirt hanging off his shoulders. That single act turned Neville on even more. Since hitting his last growth spurt, Neville wasn’t a small man. In fact, he probably had several inches in height on Charlie but where sheer strength was concerned, Charlie eclipsed him. When he fell backwards onto the bed, the plug inside him came to life so he lay squirming and writhing on the sheets only able to watch not touch as Charlie stripped unceremoniously, revealing the long, thick cock that Neville wanted inside of him so desperately. Charlie didn’t seem inclined to wait either as he started divesting Neville of his clothes as soon as he was naked himself, simply throwing each item over his shoulder as he removed it. And then he was crawling over Neville, pushing him up the bed at the same time as kissing him, open-mouthed and full of tongue, fucking the plug in and out of Neville several times before removing it completely and discarding it next to them.

“Roll over for me.”

Neville did as he was told before rutting against the sheets in an attempt to get some friction against his bound cock, but was swiftly stopped by a sharp smack to the back of his thigh. Instead Charlie pulled Neville up by his hips so that he was balanced on his knees with his face buried in the pillows. As Charlie parted Neville’s cheeks, the professor’s head snapped up and he attempted to say something but whatever it was was lost as Charlie’s tongue swiped down the cleft of Neville’s arse.

“But … but.”

Neville was completely incapable of saying anything comprehensible so he didn’t protest, but simply pressed back towards Charlie as the dragon tamer repeated his actions, allowing his tongue to tease the sensitive skin of Neville’s perineum. The first time Charlie had tried this, Neville had been unable to understand it but now he offered no protest as Charlie chuckled lowly, his warm breath ghosting over Neville’s hole and making it twitch at the sensation. When Charlie returned to lap at Neville’s hole, he got no protests; instead, Neville pushed back enthusiastically with a plea of “More!”

“So fucking eager for me,” Charlie growled appreciatively as he pulled back to stare at the picture that Neville made.

Moving back in, he traced his tongue around Neville’s balls before stiffening his tongue and proceeding to tongue fuck Neville. He loved doing this, loved seeing the way that Neville reacted to it but he knew that it wasn’t going to be enough for Neville, not after having had the plug inside him all day. Apparently Neville already wanted more than what he was getting.

“Please Charlie, I want it. Want it in me.”  
  
“Want what in you?” Charlie was determined that Neville was going to ask for what he wanted. “I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“Charlie,” Neville whined as Charlie pulled his fingers out completely, desperately wanting to be filled. “Please Charlie, I want it. I want your cock in me. Fuck me.”

“I don’t think so, not yet. You can wait a little bit longer.”

As Charlie was speaking he had fumbled for the jar of lubricant that Neville always kept in the top drawer of his bedside cabinet and covered the fingers of one hand with it.  Spreading Neville’s cheeks with one large hand, his slick fingers traced the rim of Neville’s hole before he pressed the pad of his index finger against it, watching in fascination as the ring of muscle sucked it in greedily. With the length of time between their meetings it always amazed him how tight and hot Neville was. Two more of Charlie's fingers were taken in in the same greedy, eager fashion with Charlie telling Neville exactly that, whispering it in his ear as he teased the sensitive skin of Neville’s ear and just behind it with lips and teeth. He could never get enough of how responsive Neville was for him and what was an even bigger turn on was the fact that he was the only person to have ever seen Neville like this and, if he got his way, he would be the only one who ever would. Charlie took great delight in taking his time in fingering Neville open excruciatingly slowly, pressing and rubbing the pad of his middle finger over Neville’s prostate insistently until Neville was literally rutting back on Charlie’s fingers with little huffs of breath and the odd whimper, his cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering his body.

Finally, when Neville’s hole was glistening with a combination of saliva and lubricant and he was squirming and writhing, begging for more Charlie ceased his assault somewhat. He lay on his back and coaxed Neville to move on top of him, to straddle his thighs so that he was poised over Charlie’s cock. “Go on then, you know what to do by now,” even as he laced their fingers together on his chest to give Neville some more support.

Neville slowly inched himself down Charlie’s cock, his eyes sliding closed as he relished the burn; despite having had a plug inside of him all day and then having been fingered open further by Charlie it was still a stretch because Charlie wasn’t a small man. Not by any means. When they had first started having sex, Neville had needed extensive preparation for Charlie to get even the head of his cock inside Neville, not just because Neville was a virgin but also because Charlie was so bloody well-endowed. Nevertheless, before long and with more than a little experimentation, Neville had learnt to relish the burn, to relish the feeling of Charlie filling him completely and utterly. He came back to himself at a sharp slap to his inner thigh; apparently he wasn’t moving fast enough for Charlie’s liking so Neville resumed his movements, this time a little bit faster. Finally, breathing heavily Neville was seated fully with his arse in the cradle of Charlie’s hips, his eyes springing open again as Charlie untangled their fingers so that his hands could slide up Neville’s thighs. From there they came to a final halt around the tops of Neville’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing over Neville’s hipbones as he waited for Neville to become accustomed to the sensation of being filled. When he felt ready, Neville started to rock his hips incrementally, gasping at the sensations the action produced. Slowly, as he got more comfortable with the feeling of Charlie inside him, he tensed his thighs and started to move himself up and down, aided by the hands gripping his hips, riding Charlie's cock.

“You look so good like this. Riding my cock with your own prick all bound up just for me.” As he spoke, he flicked the tip of Neville’s cock making it bounce and Neville whine. “Looks so pretty all hard and bound. It would look even prettier with some decorations.”

Neville moaned at that, his rhythm faltering momentarily.

“Maybe another time though. Fuck, you’re so tight, so bloody perfect.” As he spoke, Charlie took over the rhythm, using his grip on Neville’s hips as leverage to bring Neville down at the same time as he drove into the younger man.

It wasn’t enough though. Not for either of them. So, displaying the pure strength that was needed for his job, Charlie lifted Neville off his cock and practically flung him on his back on the bed. It was the work of minutes to push Neville’s legs up towards his chest and then re-sheath himself in Neville’s tight heat, trapping the teacher’s bound cock in between them. Charlie started to move in and out of Neville with slow and steady strokes, wringing small, indecipherable sounds from Neville and nearly folding him in half with every movement. This would normally be the point where Charlie would flip off the cock ring and stroke Neville to orgasm but not today. Instead, he left the cock ring as it was and simply hammered through to his own climax, spilling himself inside Neville with a roar. Disentangling Neville’s legs from around his waist, Charlie placed them on the bed before he withdrew, his fingers trailing through the expelled semen and brushing his fingers across Neville’s stretched hole, earning a moan from the man in question along with a vague grabby motion. He obliged, settling himself bodily atop Neville and engaging in kisses that, although slightly less urgent than before, were no less passionate.

Before too long though, Charlie pulled away because, as lovely as it was, it wasn’t enough for him. It had been three months since he and Neville had had any decent time together; as fun as dirty floo sex calls were, they were nowhere near as good as being in the same room as each other. That didn’t mean that he was going to let Neville come any time soon though; where would the fun be in that? Since Neville had lost his virginity to Charlie, they had done a lot of experimentation and Charlie had loved having the opportunity to introduce some of his favourite kinks to his new lover as well as exploring new kinks for both of them. For Charlie though, one of his biggest kinks was orgasm denial and it was one that, thankfully, Neville shared. Charlie loved being given the opportunity to tease his partner, to take them to the edge over and over again, to make them fall apart at his hands, to make them beg for his cock, beg him to let them come. And Neville begged oh so prettily.

Just even thinking about Neville begging had Charlie hardening quickly. Lying on his back, he bodily manhandled Neville until he was, once again, straddling Charlie’s body and poised over his cock. Normally he wouldn’t do the same position twice in one night but this way he had a better chance to control Neville’s orgasm, or rather the lack of it.

“How badly do you want to come Neville?”

It was a rhetorical question. Charlie knew exactly how much Neville wanted and needed to come but that didn’t mean that Charlie was going to let him. Not bothering to use any more lube because neither of them really needed it considering the short refractory period and the fact that a combination of lube and semen was still slowly dripping out of Neville, Charlie started to slide Neville down onto his cock. When he was buried to the hilt he paused, ensuring that he didn’t find his own release too soon while simultaneously pinching the tip of Neville’s cock to ensure that neither did Neville.

This time Charlie dragged things out as much as he feasibly could. As much as he wanted to just hammer into Neville, he kept the pace slow and steady ensuring that every single thrust raked over Neville’s prostate. Yet, every time it seemed that either of them was close to finding release, or as close as Neville could get with the cock ring on, Charlie would back off completely and simply hold Neville down rather than moving. If that wasn’t enough, he tugged sharply on Neville’s balls or pinched the tip of his cock. While the cock ring worked most of the time, it wasn’t a complete fail safe. This was what Charlie loved. Neville was writhing on his cock, back arching and head tossing as a combination of mews, whimpers and pleas for more escaped his lips amid huffs of breath. Charlie repeated this process over and over again until he knew that Neville had had enough, particularly considering that he wasn’t finished with his plans for the younger man. So the next time that Charlie reached the brink of his release, he allowed himself to tip over the edge even though he prevented Neville from doing the same.

This time when Charlie pulled out, the amount of semen that followed him was more than on the previous occasion. Fascinated by the sight of his come dripping out of Neville’s reddened and loosened hole, Charlie let his fingers brush across it again only this time when Neville protested, he ignored it. Instead, he simply pushed two fingers straight into Neville with an obscene squelching sound as a result of the lube and the come, feeling no resistance whatsoever.

“No, Charlie, please. I can’t take it any more.”

“Yes you can, just a little bit more.” Charlie crooked his fingers so that they brushed over Neville’s now highly sensitive prostate earning him another mewl of discontent from Neville.

“You’re being such a good boy for me,” Charlie’s hot breath grazed past Neville’s ear. “Such a good boy. I just need you to take a little bit more for me.”

As he spoke, Charlie moved from his position hovering by Neville’s ear down his back planting open-mouthed kisses as he went until he was sitting back on his heels so that he could take in the view of his fingers sliding in and out of Neville’s arse, lubricated by his own come.

“It’s too much. Please, please Charlie, let me come.” Neville squirmed on the bed, trying to not put too much pressure on his bound cock. He whined as he lifted his hips off the bed only for Charlie to push them back down onto the bed with a gentle but insistent hand, removing his fingers and wiping them off on Neville’s thigh.

“Mmm no, I don’t think I will. I think you can wear another little toy for me all day tomorrow, keep all my come inside you and then, only if you’re a very good boy mind, I might let you come.” As he spoke, Charlie ran a finger slowly around the rim of Neville’s over-sensitised arse once more before inserting a butt plug.

Neville turned over with some difficulty, considering that his limbs felt like jelly never mind the new plug inside him, his eyes wide with shock at Charlie’s words. “But, but Professor Flitwick’s ill and I have to supervise the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.”

“I know. It’ll just give you a bit more incentive won’t it?”


End file.
